flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite Dominion Technology
The Infinite Dominion's powerful technology far exceeded human comprehension at the time of their invasion and during their occupation. Though being technologically sophisticated in many ways however, the Infinite Dominion did not come without their own set of drawbacks and hitches. There were many things the Infinite Dominion did not have and could not reach without the ingenuity of other species. Even with their ability to convert and harness dark energy in a raw and exotic form, they still lacked many things humans often glorified out of alien empires in science fiction. During their occupation, their primary dilemma was the inability to teleport via energy displacement within the same universe, only ever being able to accomplish travel to other universes. Through their methods of conscription of major Earth science teams, their interest was sparked by human technological advancements. Being a multiverse-specific empire, the Infinite Dominion noticed the human's primary asset in aiding their empire was their technological prowess. Technological Profundity Technology is something that humans had a great lead on, creating some of the most sophisticated technology even before the Infinite Dominion occupied Earth. Unfortunately for them, this technology was only great relative to what humans could perceive. As rich as that may seem from a scientific standpoint, humans had a very difficult time grasping the profound, otherworldly intricacies of Infinite Dominion technology. Looking at much of the Infinite Dominion's technology with the preconceptions of how certain human machines were designed or operated was a challenge transcending all imagination. The fact that this was the case for seasoned engineers and technicians around the globe made understanding the way mostly anything the Infinite Dominion created on an intricate level near impossible from anyone that was not of scientific background with the capability to research it. As a result of this, for much of their operations that they employed humans for, they needed to bridge their worlds by way of streamlining. They did this by using electronic interfaces that would grant the capability of controlling or modifying much of their technology by humans. Long after the events of Operation Dethrone, Commander 08292 and his New Union along with the Terra Concord even further down the road were able to take control of their weaponized synthetics because of this. For many of the synthetic frameworks however, if a certain degree of them was damaged to a point of no return or healing, there was nothing that could be done by an inexperienced human hand. Mind Alteration Universal Apperceptive Distention General Consensus Known most commonly by their shortened descriptor, the UAD was microscopic autonetic bio-agents the Infinite Dominion used to bridge their own sentience with humans under their control, effectively indoctrinating them. The UAD was found to subdue emotional caveats of the human condition, limiting specific areas of the brain that would otherwise trigger such emotional responses, such as strong memories. It was later discovered the purposes of the UAD ran deeper than that, evoking alien senses and sensations never before felt by humans and naturalizing them with prolonged exposure. The constraints of human morality steadily washed away, mattering less and less, feelings of sadness, love, and anger diminished, memories of who units once were slowly faded, and the only logical purpose in life was to serve the Infinite Dominion. No autonomous human working under the Infinite Dominion's reign was safe from the administration of the UAD. Whether it was ingested via supplements, injected or taken as a pill, the UAD was extremely versatile in its application process and units would receive it against their will. The Infinite Dominion all but kept the UAD in secrecy from the humans, including the highest-ranking officials before its origin was sparsely revealed to the New Union and Terra Concord during Post-Dethrone. Function The UAD's effects were a gradual process. Potency increased exponentially with continued exposure allowing it to seamlessly re-invent and control subjected humans without them ever noticing or being able to resist such effects. The first place the UAD targeted was a person's episodic memory, starting with weaker areas, and working its way up to stronger ones. Eventually, subjects forgot who they used to be entirely, only remembering specific safeguarded places related to the Infinite Dominion. Over time, with continued exposure, the person's emotional responses would dampen. For one reason or another, anger, and love was something the UAD had trouble dampening, even after extreme exposure. At its peak, the UAD drained people's humanity entirely, making them hostile, alien and ignorant of human morals. Humans found the bio-agents persisting in their minds even without continued exposure, and regardless of whether or not they decided to discontinue their service to the Infinite Dominion, the more they gave in to the UAD, the longer it persisted. Flaws Although the UAD was extremely effective with indoctrinating humans, it did not come without a list of flaws and discrepancies throughout its implementation. One of the most prevalent flaws to the Infinite Dominion was its inability to capitalize on a human's ingenuity, meaning they were difficult to control with maximum efficiency using the UAD alone. Strong memories and emotions could wear away at the effects of the UAD easily depending on the individual. It was difficult for the Infinite Dominion to determine who was more capable of resisting the effects of the UAD on their own terms and why, but several tests were conducted to look into the issue. The Dominion and others discovered the capacity for an individual afflicted by the UAD to break from it was 70% more potent when spending prolonged periods with people unaffected by it. As humans gave in to their natural instincts such as feelings, morals and other such things, the UAD would naturally begin to wear away. Robotics The Ascension Intelligence System The Infinite Dominion, through conscription of major robotics intelligence corporations and research facilities around the globe, managed to find use in the human development of Virtual Intelligence. Though similar to Artificial Intelligence as far as certain applications and how it is perceived, the two were fundamentally different. Fortunately for insurrectionists, primarily the Liberation Front, the difference was enough to play to their favor. Virtual Intelligence, unlike Artificial Intelligence, was a planned, controlled system that was predetermined, limited and non-evolving, however still extremely effective. One of the most obvious uses of Virtual Intelligence by the Infinite Dominion was initiated 6 months after the Great Rift War, with the application of the Ascension Intelligence System (A.I.S). This massive vocalized Virtual Intelligence system was one of the most revered voices heard by non-indoctrinated citizens throughout cities, IDn radio systems, and just about anywhere else. The A.I.S was useful in maintaining individual Ascension unit MBI integrity and directives. Not only was the A.I.S made for Ascension human autonetics, but it was also created to notify Dominion Civil Authority officers of bio-signal locations, certain orders, or even assistance with training. The A.I.S also acted as the pinnacle of functionality for both Non-Autonetic and Autonetic Drones, such as the City Survey Bots and Badland Survey Bots. Non-Synthetic Drones Infinite Dominion Exotic Energy Commonly referred to as "Dark Energy" by humans, IDnEE was a primary factor of the Infinite Dominion's technological success, and a staple of their status on the technological spectrum when compared with humans. This energy, though extremely dangerous and unstable was used to power all Infinite Dominion related electronics, such as the Dark Energy Core Reactor within the Monolith. The Infinite Dominion created Infinite Dominion Exotic Energy via an unknown method of converting "Omni-Vacant Dark Energy". IDnEE Pulse One of the most popular subcategories of IDnEE was known as "Pulse Energy" and was primarily used in infantry weapons carried by HAF, DCA or OCU ground units. Pulse worked primarily inside weapon frameworks that were powered by IDnEE by hyper-accelerating a projectile coil, expelling it from the tip of the weapon at high velocities. The coils of these pulse projectiles would be carried and suspended in a single direction and could travel upwards of 1 minute with little falloff until finally disintegrating entirely. Contrary to popular belief, although being hit by Pulse felt hot, it was actually so inexorably cold that it would change the chemistry of affected objects. Immeasurable hyper-cooling altered chemical volatility so drastically that it caused evaporation. This is why although being such cold energy, pulse energy rarely left behind frozen victims or things of that nature. Upon impact, the specialized coils would disintegrate entirely after passing through the victim, causing expulsion of the IDnEE energy into them. This IDnEE energy would often leave behind purple-black cryogenic burns similarly to severe cases of frostbite but rarely left any signs of traditional freezing. The violent dissipation of the Pulse caused a severe amount of off-worldly friction and often cauterized wounds from hyper-cooling generated by the dispersion on impact. IDnEE Abrasion Orb Category:Technology